Seventh Year
by Ashley Anne
Summary: This is a D/H story. Both are Heads of the school when a field trip comes up for Muggle Studies and they are picked as a pair. What happens when the two are alone in the forest together?
1. Default Chapter

"Hermione, are you ready to go?" called Mrs. Granger from the bottom of the stairs, "We need to get going if we want to be early." 

"Just a second Mum, I just got an owl from school," Hermione answered, walking down the stairs. 

"Well, what does it say?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"_Dear Ms. Granger," _Hermione read out loud to her mother_, "we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this year's Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are a few letters of congratulations from my fellow faculty and staff. Your hard work at Hogwarts is recognized with this honor. Congratulation Hermione, you deserved this. Signed, Professor McGonagall_," 

Hermione exclaimed in one long breath, thoroughly excited. "And look Mum, there are letters from Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Dumbledore, even Professor Snape!" 

"Hermione," her mother whispered with tears in her eyes, "I'm so proud of you." 

And with that, she enveloped Hermione in a hug that lasted for a long time, both mother and daughter overcome with the news. They were finally interrupted by Mr. Granger.

"Come along you two, at this rate we'll only make it just in time to the station," he chuckled good-naturedly, "wait, what's all this? Is that tears I see?"

"Everything's fine Dad. I made Head Girl!" explained Hermione, "I just got my letter by owl."

"My little girl, Head Girl? Who else would they choose? You deserve it Hermione, " her father said with pride shining in his eyes. 

"Oh my," Hermione's mother declared, "look at the time! We'll talk about this in the car."

With that, the three hurried out to the car already packed with Hermione's school trunk and book bag. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was getting too old to go to school, and so as they pulled out of the driveway, Hermione waved fondly at her beloved cat, which sat sunning itself in the living room. 

About thirty minutes later the Grangers pulled into the station and unloaded Hermione's trunk onto a trolley. They walked as inconspicuously as possible through the barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4 where they were greeted by a melee of students scrambling to get their trunks aboard the train, say good-bye to their parents, and locate their friends. Hermione and her parents were artfully dodging a group of third years busily gossiping about their summer holidays when Hermione heard her name called from somewhere over her left shoulder. She turned immediately and encountered her best friends Ron Weasely and Harry Potter waving enthusiastically from their usual compartment on the train. She stared at the two boys for a moment, who, by her estimation, had each grown about three inches since the last time she had seen them. 

"I'll be there in a second," called Hermione. 

She turned to her parents, who were both smiling conspiratorially at their daughter, after sliding her trunk into the loading zone. 

"What are you two up to?" asked the girl, recognizing those looks as the ones big surprises and presents were attached to. 

"Well," her mother began after first looking at her husband to see if she should go first or not, "we have a few things for you, and a couple more waiting for you at the castle."

"You see Hermione," her father put in, "please don't be mad at us, but we knew you were going to be Head Girl, " and seeing Hermione's hurt look he continued, "Minerva informed us at the beginning of the break. She asked us not to say anything to you because they hadn't yet decided on a Head Boy. Anyway, your mother will give you the first four things and I will tell you about the rest in a moment." 

"First we want you to know how proud we are of you. You are everything we ever could have wished for in a daughter. The first thing we have for you is a key to your own Gringott's vault. Number 322. It currently has 1000 galleons in it and every time it runs out; we will replace it with a 1000 more. This will continue until your 25th birthday. This is for expenses for your last year at Hogwarts and for your first six years on you own."

She handed a dumbstruck Hermione a tiny golden key that she held in her open hand wonderingly before she closed her fist around it. Her mother smiled and continued.

"The second gift is something called a Revealer. It is shaped like a compact mirror, but whoever looks into it will be shown in their true form. You father and I who are regular people would show up as an exact reflection of ourselves while you, even dressed as you are now, would show up at a witch with your robes and wand. Someone masquerading as a human or a normal witch would show up in their true form, and even Death Eaters would be shown with their Dark Marks clearly visible on their exposed arms."

She handed Hermione the compact from her purse who in turn placed it carefully in her pocket. 

"Don't worry dear," her mother reassured her, "the glass is unbreakable by normal means. Anyway, my last two gifts to you are both keys. The first key goes to something we know you have wanted for a long time. Your new BMW racing bike is waiting for you at school to be used in your free time. A few magical adjustments have been made to it courtesy of Sirus Black who made them to his own. It is the fastest bike BMW has ever made and there are only 200 of them in the world. It is black with silver trim, just like you always wanted and since we decided you were old enough to have one, we wanted to buy your first bike."

She attempted to hand Hermione the next key, but instead was swept into an enormous hug by her daughter who was overwhelmed by her dream finally coming true. Mrs. Granger beamed and handed the key over only to pull out another one from her pocket. 

"This last key is a joint present with Ron and Harry. Ron's parents and Sirus should have told them today and I'm sure that's what they want to talk to you about. We bought you three a flat in London for next year, in Diagon Alley to be exact. It's spacious enough to hold the three of you and one other roommate and has a culinary kitchen at your disposal. It has many other features, but I put the specs and pictures in your book bag to look at one the train with the boys."

She handed the stunned Hermione her last and final key and stepped aside so her husband could have his turn with the gift giving. 

"Now it's finally my turn," her father joked, "your first gift is another something waiting for you at the castle. It's for something you thought you were going to have to give up. We know how much running help clears your mind, but that there was no where to do it at school. With Flitwick's help we bought a treadmill and he magiked it so that it will work on campus. The second gift is also at the school and it is your entire set of cooking supplies plus a few additions." 

Seeing Hermione's puzzlement at the second gift and the opening of her mouth as to speak, Mr. Granger quickly hurried on. 

"No, we will not tell you why you have your cooking supplies, only that we thought they might be useful for school this year. My third gift is a ticket for Christmas Break. It is to the Bahamas, Ron and Harry have tickets as well, where we have rented a boat with a crew to take you anywhere you want for two and a half weeks. There is an extra ticket in case there is another person you want to take." 

He handed Hermione her ticket and she gave him an appreciative smile and a quick thank you.

"For my last gift I want you to know that we, your mother, Albus, and I, have searched the better part of 5 years for. We have found the stones of Hades and Albus will present them to you when you arrive at school. There are four stones and all must be used in order for them to work. Choose the people with whom you unite the stones because this spell lasts until all four of you are dead for a hundred years. How they work is the four of you put on your respective necklaces and hold hands. Together you must recite, "Amicos eternus." And that will seal the spell. Then, if you want to check on another person, you make the necklace visible, take it off, and hold it in your closed fist. Say the name of the person you want to know about and then open your fist. Your stone will then glow with the emotion that the person you asked about is feeling at that very moment until you close your fist again. The necklace at all other times will be invisible or will show your emotions. The stone can turn 8 colors. Red is anger, yellow is contented, pink is in love, green is in mortal danger, purple is regretful, orange is annoyed, blue is sad or depressed and black is dead. Now it's almost time for you to go. Make us even prouder this year, if that is possible."

And with that, Hermione flew at her parents with the intenseness that had appeared in Hermione over the last few years that she devoted to everything, instead of just schoolwork. 

"I can't even begin to thank you both," she exclaimed breathlessly, "how will I ever deserve all that?"

"You deserve all of it and more," her mother said, voice full of emotion, "now off with your dear before we both ruin our make-up again today!"

"Thank you for everything," was all that Hermione could get out as her mother and father ushered her onto the train. 

She turned as they closed the door and the whistle sounded for the departure of the Hogwarts Express. She looked through the glass at her parents who were waving furiously at their only daughter. She waved back with a look on her face that conveyed the gratitude she wasn't able to in words. They looked into her eyes and understood how much she appreciated all they had done for her, and how perfect a daughter they had raised. Together they turned and walked hand in hand toward the exit to the world that their daughter would never be a real part of again. 

__

I have chapters 2 ready, but I'll need 10 reviews before I post it. Thank everyone!


	2. A New Roomate

Hermione watched her parents walk away and smiled to herself. This was going to be an amazing year she thought to herself, and with that, she began to walk towards the boys waiting for her in their usual compartment. 

When she got near the door, she wasn't surprised to hear laughter coming from inside, but as she was opening the door, she realized there were three distinct laughs that she recognized coming from the room instead of just two. As she pushed the door open fully, she gaped a little at the scene in front of her, but then began to laugh with the three boys sitting on various planes in front of her. 

Fallen on the floor was the famous Harry Potter covered in Ron's old maroon dress robes that had evidentially fallen off Pig's cage when the train had jolted to a start. Pig himself was chattering noisily in his cage, bouncing off the walls, while dignified Hedwig watched on, unimpressed with Pig's antics, with an amused look in her eyes. On either side of the compartment, a boy sat clutching his sides as he attempted to stop laughing. One boy was Ron Weasely and the other was a long-time nemesis of the Three Musketeers, Draco Malfoy. 

"What happened?" deadpanned Hermione.

Each of the boys looked up suddenly at the intrusion and then smiled charmingly at Hermione. 

"Well," Ron stood up and said, "Harry had a bit of an accident." 

The redhead then doubled over in laughter again then quickly straightened up in surprise as he got a good look at Hermione. 

"Hermione, you look wonderful!" he said awestruck, "what did you do this holiday?" 

Ron had always been a handsome boy, and now that Hermione was up close, she could see exactly how he had changed since she last saw him. Ron was now 6'5'', a giant compared to Hermione, with the same shock of red hair and freckles that was the trademark of the Weasely clan. He had gotten more muscular than Hermione remembered from her sixth year and it was evident through his shirt that his mom had put him to work in the garden and all over the property in the last three months. Looking down at the ground and then up again as Harry gained his feet Hermione did another assessment. 

Harry was now at 6'3", a little less lanky than Ron, but more built and much more handsome. His hair was still messy, but girls now considered it tousled and sexy, like he had just rolled out of bed. Gone were Harry's days of glasses. He had finally gotten contacts over the break and his green eyes stood out shockingly against his skin. He had to be one of the most handsome guys in the school.

Hermione's eyes then traveled to Draco, who had also stood up at Hermione's entrance, still chuckling. Hermione studied him critically from head to toe. His blond had lightened over the break to almost a white color that his newly tan skin set off perfectly. His smoky gray-blue eyes revealed nothing but mirth and a little of what Hermione perceived as apprehension, but she brushed this off as her imagination because when had Draco Malfoy been apprehensive about anything? His tight black shirt revealed a six pack, a well-defined chest, strong arms, and at 6'3", he was, as well, a picture of perfection. 

But then Hermione had changed herself, so she understood what Ron was talking about. Gone were her bushy hair and baggy clothes. Today she was wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top with lose rise jeans and pointy, high heeled black boots. Her waist long hair was a mass of ringlet curls and her make-up was artfully done to accentuate her eyes, which were dark brown in concentration at the moment. Hermione had worked out this summer, finding a release, almost an escape, from running and it showed in her long legs. At 5'10", she was the shrimp of the bunch, but after all her modeling offers that summer, she knew that she had changed for the better. 

Hermione did a twirl, unaware that she had the undivided attention of every male in the room. 

"You think I look all right?" she asked with no trace of vanity.

She was startled when each of the boys started to assure her in unity, each face betraying the honesty with which they were speaking. 

"Why thank you, but May I ask what happened to Harry and why did Draco just tell me that I looked nice, in that order please…" Hermione asked.

"Well, Harry wanted to surprise you and so he was getting up to hide your present when Pig squawked because the train was starting, and we think that the combined jolt of the train starting and Harry jumping in surprise at Pig's squawk that brought him crashing into the cage. This caused him to be draped with my old dress robes and fall to the floor," Ron finished. 

With that little speech, Hermione brought her attention to the ground and noticed that Ron's dress robes were wiggling. Draco leaned over and scooped up the whole bundle, looking through it as though he expected to find something. He evidentially did because he looked up at Hermione and asked her to close her eyes. She soon felt a rough tongue licking her nose and she opened her eyes quickly in surprise. She was greeted with two bright blue puppy eyes. 

"This is Indigo. She is a Saint Bernard and she is all yours," explained Draco, "the reason for me telling you that looked nice was because you do, and just for clarification, I didn't say you looked nice, I said you looked beautiful." 

Astonished by the puppy in Draco arms and his small confession, Hermione dazedly reached out and clasped the puppy in her arms. The Saint Bernard proceeded to give her cheek puppy kisses and tell Hermione how pleased she was to have a pretty owner, just as the boys had said. 

"She…she just spoke to me inside my head," said an awed Hermione. 

"Well we knew that Crookshanks was getting too old to come to school, so we decided to make you something to replace him. The three of us spent all summer working on her. She can talk to you because she is your new familiar," Harry interjected, "she'll be able to read your feelings, keep your secrets and give you advice. She will only die when she is no longer wanted by you or your loved ones." 

"Oh, and Draco is here because he has changed. He and Harry have been at the Burrow all summer because Draco was disowned by his father for not wanting to become a Death Eater. Harry is giving Sirus some time to get settled in London," Ron put in, "he is one of our friends now Hermione and guess what? He's Head Boy and you're Head Girl!"

"OK, how did everyone know that I was going to be Head Girl except me?" Hermione interrogated, turning on Ron and Harry, "and why did no one tell me Draco was at the Burrow?" 

"Dumbledore and Hagrid sent us notes with my letter, and we didn't tell you because we thought you might get upset like you are now," Draco said casually.

Turning to Draco, she corrected, "I'm not upset, I was just wondering. Thank you all so much for the puppy, she's perfect. I can tell already that this year is going to be perfect." 

She then went and gave each of the boys a hug. Ron and Harry gave her bear hugs and lifted her, laughing, off her feet, but Draco's hug was much different. He held her to his chest protectively instead of crushing her into him like the other boys did. As he did, a shiver ran through both of them, simultaneously, that made them look instantly into each other's eyes. They reluctantly released each other and sat down on the same side of the carriage. 

"You feel something for Draco," Indigo informed Hermione, "What is it?"

"I don't know anymore Indigo," returned Hermione, "He used to be our worst enemy up through fourth year, but in fifth year I was placed as his permanent lab partner and he seemed to change. We would laugh sometimes and he was so much nicer to me than he used to be. Now my best friends are telling me he is our new best friend when they are the ones who used to hate him, and visa versa. I don't know what to think."

Hermione turned her attention back to the boys across from her and grinned at their excited looks. She knew exactly what they were thinking about. 

"So, did you parents tell you about everything?" Hermione blurted out. 

"They told us this morning. We can't wait for Christmas Break," Harry said, chosen silently as the spokesperson for himself and Ron, "and we wanted to ask you about something quickly." 

"Draco," Ron said quietly, "would you mind going and getting some sweets off the cart for us?"

"Sure," Draco said lightly, "I'll be back in a few."

Draco got up and left the compartment after gathering a bit of money from each of his companions and their specific orders of, "Chocolate Frogs please," "a box of Bertie's for me," and "some Fizzing Sherbets."

When he had left, Harry and Ron turned to Hermione with serious looks on their faces.

"Hermione," Harry started, "we need to ask you something about Draco. You know how there are four tickets to the Bahamas and four beds in the flat?"

Seeing Hermione nod in acknowledgment Ron took over, "Well we were wondering how you would feel about Draco being our fourth? He's changed so much Hermione, if you would only get to know him like we do, you'd see. We're not going to ask you to decide this very moment, but we'd like to know soon so that we could ask him properly to live with us."

"You guys know I rarely used to do anything impulsively, but I think you guys are right, he has changed. I will want to give him one sort of test before I agree though. I'll invite him today if he passes, OK?" Hermione said, thinking of the Revealer, "does that work for you two?"

"Of course it does!" Harry exclaimed happily, "we were so afraid you would turn us down flat without even hearing us out."

"You guys obviously don't know me that well then," scolded Hermione, "maybe I'll just have to run off with Draco and leave you two on your own."

"Run off with me where?" said Draco comfortably, moving calmly into the room and closing the door, arms laden down with sweets, "I hear that the French Riviera is especially beautiful this time of year."

He winked at Hermione as he passed her to give Harry and Ron their change and sweets. He then returned to sit down next to Hermione, who was still slightly caught off guard by his entrance. She turned to look at him and lifted and eyebrow as if to ask what that had been. He shrugged in response, as if to say, "How could I resist?"

"I was thinking more about the Bahamas," Hermione recovered, "but before we talk about that, you have a spot of chocolate on your face Draco. Let me give you my mirror."

She delved into her pocket and came out with the Revealer. Draco accepted it and opened the mirror, looking at his face for the spot Hermione had mentioned. Seeing the spot, he quickly wiped it off and returned the mirror to Hermione who looked into it intensely. 

In the mirror, there was a smiling man/boy with an expensive set of black wizard robes with his wand in hand. His sleeve stayed down and there was no Dark Mark present. Hermione looked up, relived, at the three boys who were looking at her curiously. 

"So about the Bahamas," Hermione began, "we have an extra ticket for Christmas Break and the three of us were wondering if you would like to join us." 

Draco looked both surprised and pleased at the same time. He glanced over at Harry and Ron who were looked gratefully at Hermione, then excitedly at each other. 

"I would be honored," Draco said honestly, "but why me?"

"Because you are a different person than you used to be, and I'd like to get to know the new Draco," Hermione smirked, "plus these two begged very convincingly on your behalf and I just couldn't resist their puppy faces."

Indigo whined at the comparison and everyone laughed cheerfully. 

"That's not the real reason," Indigo piped in, "you are relived her is not a Death Eater because that means it is finally OK for you to like him."

"We even have another surprise for you Draco, and then I personally have one for all three of you," Hermione said devilishly after replying to #### that if she was always right that they were going to get on each other's nerves soon, "Draco, our parents and guardians, Ron's, Harry's and mine, have bought us a flat for next year in Diagon Alley. We have an extra bed there and we would like to invite you to be our fourth roommate." 

__

Wow, you all sure review quickly, I won't post Chapter Three until at least Wednesday so that I can finish Chapter Four for Friday or so! Thanks for all the support…Ashley Anne


	3. Some Action

Draco stood up abruptly and looked at each of the Three Musketeers, who had once been the bane of his existence, who were now offering to share their home with him, their life with him. He was practically speechless with awe at these three people who were going to let him in, but especially Hermione, who he had not yet proven to how much he had changed. 

"Are you guys serious?" Draco asked in almost a whisper, afraid he had heard incorrectly, "you really want me to live with you next year?"

Looking at each of their nodding heads, Draco's heart soared. Her knew he had finally found his place, where he was meant to be. 

"Thank you," was all that he could say, and that's all he needed because the three could see how much this meant to him. 

Hermione gave him a quick hug and told him, "Welcome to the group. There's no escaping us now!" 

He returned the hug and answered, "Why would I want to?" looking her seriously in the eye. 

"But wait, what is the surprise for us Hermione," Harry interrupted. 

"Oh, I had forgotten," Hermione said playfully, "my parents and Dumbledore found the four stones of Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. Each of us will wear one so we will always be connected to each other."

She proceeded to tell the boys everything her parents had told her about the stones. The boys interrupted frequently with questions that Hermione answered as best she could. 

"So you mean we'll be able to check up on each other?" Ron asked, "see how everyone is, how they are feeling?" 

"Yes, answered Hermione, "they'll be bound to us until 100 years after the last one of us has died in case we come back to life. I'm going to do some more research on them when we get to school." 

They all laughed at this point because that knew she would do the research on the stones because she was Hermione and she probably knew the library at Hogwarts even better than Madame Prince did. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hermione said suddenly, "my parents gave me a ton of stuff for getting Head Girl!"

Hermione proceeded to tell the boys all about each of her new things. The treadmill was greeted with questions of if they could use it, the vault was given murmurs of approval and lots of speculation on what to buy first. The Revealer was taken out and examined, each taking a turn looking in the mirror and then handing it to Hermione. Each boy showed up in his robes, wand in hand, smiling at Hermione. Hermione apologized to Draco for using it unknowingly on him, but he just grinned and told her he understood. 

Of course, when she told the boys about the motorcycle she was bombarded with questions of what it's make and model numbers were, "K 1200 GT," when they could see it, "when I do," and if they could ever drive it, "only if I'm in a very good mood." 

The cooking supplies, however, were greeted with dumbfounded silence. First, they didn't know that Hermione could cook, let alone cook well, and second, they were trying to figure out the Granger's cryptic remark about her wanting them. They all sat deep in thought for a moment when heavy knocking came sounding through the door. Harry jumped up and opened the door to see Seamus Finegan and Dean Thomas grinning happily at the four. 

"We've been looking for you Harry, and you too, Ron and Draco. Hello Hermione, how was your holiday? Some of the guys are playing Exploding Snap a few compartment down, you in?" Dean asked in one breath.

"I'm in," Harry responded instantly. 

"Me too," Ron announced, jumping to his feet as well. 

Draco, on the other hand, declined, "I think I'll stay here. Maybe I'll join you guys later." 

"Suit yourself," said Ron and Seamus together. 

And with that, the boys, excluding Draco, filed out of the compartment and down the hall. 

"So why'd you stay?" Hermione asked, very interested to know his motive, "you could have gone you know. I've got plenty to keep my occupied." 

"Actually," Draco instantly replied, "I've been with Harry and Ron all summer. I kind of wanted to spend some time getting to know you again. How was your summer? What did you do?"

Hermione was overwhelmed by his answer, but she willingly complied, telling Draco about her newfound love for running, her trips to Monaco and the States, and her modeling offer from Versace. 

In return, Draco told Hermione about his summer at the Burrow, doing the outside chores, playing Quidditch when they could, running to the nearby town to see who could get there the fastest, and for the first time in his life, having real friends. 

The stories and laughter went on for the better part of an hour when they decided to play a game to get to know each other better. Each person got to ask a question, any question about anything they wanted, back and forth, and the first person not able to answer the question had to do the dare specified by the other person. 

"OK, I'll start," Hermione said, "who was your first kiss?"

"Pansy Parkinson, yuck, thanks for reminding me," said a disgusted Draco, "my turn?"

"Yes," Hermione retorted. 

"Who was your first kiss?" asked Draco. 

"Harry, and just for the record, you can't always just repeat my questions, that's not fair," Hermione told Draco. 

"Life's not fair sweetheart. Your turn," he said using his best 40's gangster accent. 

"Ummm," Hermione began, already starting to blush, "how "big" are you?"

"Aroused or not?" Draco asked with a straight face. 

"Aroused," Hermione returned after thinking about it. 

"I'm about 10 and 1/2 inches when the conditions are right," Draco stated simply. 

"Your turn," Hermione said her blush still evident on her face. 

"Why did you ask me that?" was Draco's question. 

"Because I wanted to know, for future reference," Hermione teased, her confidence back in full force, "plus I wanted to compare it." 

"Compare it to what, to who?" Draco asked, interested in where this was going. 

"Oh no, it's not your turn, it's mine," said a relieved Hermione, "how long is or was your longest crush."

"Including this year, seven years," Draco answered without even blinking an eye, "and don't try to ask who it was because I won't tell you." 

Hermione held up her hands in surrender and it was Draco's turn to ask a question. 

"What is the farthest you have ever gone with a guy?" Draco asked carefully. 

"Well I gave a guy a hand job once, and he returned the favor, but that was about it," Hermione casually replied, "but I've never been with a guy that I wanted to go farther with." 

Draco nodded in understanding, secretly overjoyed that no other guy had been with her first. 

"Draco, same question back to you," Hermione said, secretly interested. 

"Well, I've gotten a b.j. and I've given a hand job, but I've had the same problem, I haven't gotten together with the perfect girl yet," Draco admitted. 

All of a sudden the lights flickered and then went out, throwing the compartment into complete darkness, as the sun had set earlier. 

"Hermione," Draco inquired, reaching for her on the seat next to him, "are you OK?" 

When he reached her, she was stiff as a board, hands cold, not moving. He asked what was wrong and when she didn't answer, he understood. She was afraid of the dark. He easily picked her up and gathered the terrified Hermione in his arms, depositing her in his lap, surprised at how light she was and how perfectly she fit in his arms. 

Hermione was very aware of what was being done to her and when she was settled on his lap, she half-turned and threw her arms around Draco's shoulder's and placed her head at his neck. His arms instantly surrounded her and he started to murmur assurances softly in her ear, his lips lightly brushing the tip on each word. 

Hermione shuddered, not from fear, as Draco suspected, but from the surprised pleasure she was deriving from Draco's lips moving lightly on her delicate ear and from his hard body pressed up against hers. 

Draco was in a similar predicament from Hermione's warm breath and lips tickling his throat and her firm body pressed up against his in all the right places. He shifted uncomfortably as to try and hide his growing desire for her, but as he felt her breath quicken at his throat, he knew she had felt what he was trying to hide. 

Hermione pinked a little from the distinct shape of his arousal underneath her butt, but she squirmed a little to see what might happen. His sharp intake of breath and obvious swelling confirmed her suspicions. She could feel his quickening pulse in his throat and timidly, she reached over and kissed it daintily, now oblivious to the pressing darkness around her. 

Draco's heart leaped at the unexpected kiss and his arms tightened protectively around Hermione. He reached down, and swept a path around her ear with his tongue, before delving briefly inside and then retreating. He could feel her eyes close in pleasure as her eyelashes swept his neck and he smiled into her hair as she exhaled hotly onto his neck. 

Her response was to move her mouth again to his neck and begin to suck slowly on the sensitive skin she found there. One of Draco's hands reached down and started to caress Hermione's butt as she continued to move slowly up his neck with small, biting kisses. His arousal was now full blown and she could feel that he hadn't been lying about his 10 and 1/2 inches earlier that day. Hermione worked her way up his neck and towards his ear. 

She whispered airily, "Maybe we should talk about this…"

He responded in a husky tone, "I think you're right about that."

So Hermione unwrapped her arms from around Draco's neck and turned herself so her back was against Draco's chest and her head was resting on his shoulder. His arousal was still extremely evident through his trousers, but Hermione was kind of pleased with herself that she could incite such a response out of this boy. 

"What just happened?" Draco asked, wanting a straightforward answer. 

"I think we just made it apparent that we like each other," Hermione said carefully, "or at least I know that I have feelings for you."

"I feel something for you too Hermione," Draco recovered, shocked by Hermione's candid remarks about her feelings, "and I definitely felt something about that." 

Hermione smiled in the dark, agreeing with a little noise that turned Draco on she realized the evidence indubitable. She fidgeted again, pleased with her effects on his person. Draco moaned softly. 

"Hermione," Draco got out through clenched teeth, "unless you want to take this another step, stop moving."

Hermione was shocked at how serious he sounded and stilled for a second, thinking about what he had just said. She thought quickly and made up her mind. She moved deliberately and ground herself a little into his lap. 

Draco was stunned at Hermione's move. He decided instantly on a course of action. 

"OK darling," He said huskily, "you asked for it."

With that said, he picked her up and flipped her around so that she was straddling his torso. She reached up and smoothed her hands through his hair as his hands traveled up her sides, darting to her front to tease over he nipples and then up to her face which he cupped carefully. 

"Last chance," Draco warned, "this is for real, this is for keeps."


End file.
